bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicle Classification
While there are many classifications of vehicles in the universe, most adhere to a simple system that determines their role on the battlefield. while the vehicles and weapons change the classifcation does not change significantly in most armies. Ground Vehicles Heavy Vehicles These vehicles are meant to punch through enemy lines and are often extremely heavily armored and very heavily armed. Though lacking in the maneuverability department, they are able to withstand most weapons fire from most vehicles. The power of heavy vehicles encompasses a large range. Some are merely heavy tanks that provide heavy support, while some are super heavy vehicles, easily capable of taking on other heavy vehicles. This classification has two all encompassing traits, heavy armor, and low speed. Vehicles that classify as heavy vehicles are: *Emperor Assault Tank *Q-12/R "Vergon" Juggernaut/Troop Transport *Sovereign-Class Battle Platform *Type-208 Heavy Walker *Siege Prism *T31-Chassis HAG Carriage Main Battle Vehicles Vehicles in this classification are the most common on battle fields, offering a very good mix of armor, firepower and maneuverability. They are often seen leading the way for large blocks of infantry and supporting them in urban environments. Despite the good mix of traits, some main battle vehicles have trouble penetrating armor of the most heavily armored heavy vehicles. Vehicles in this classification include: *Vindicator Main Battle Tank *Corsair Main Battle Tank *Monarch Main Battle Tank *Type-177 Assault Walker *Type-152 Robotics Walker *T28-Chassis DEC Carriage *Attack Prism Support Vehicles Support vehicles range from light attack vehicles to heavy artillery and provide supporting roles on the battle field. They are not meant for a straight up battle against main battle or heavy vehicles, but some can provide supporting firepower to take them out. Others can provide infantry support. It is the largest group of the ground vehicles. Vehicles in this classification include: *Crusader Infantry Support Tank *T28-Chassis GPP Carriage *Type-217 Support Walker *AR-13/7 Scout Bike *CL-7R "Triad" Missile Platform *L-13 "Horizon" Artillery *C-19L "Challenger" Infantry Fighting Vehicle *Type-57 Assault Drone *Barrage Prism *Transport Prism Air Vehicles Fighters Fighters are the main element seen in air combat in the atmosphere above worlds. Fighters are maing equipped to take on enemy aircraft, but many also have light anti-ground weaponry. Bombers Bombers are dedicated to attacking ground installations and formations using heavy explosives. Bombers are often cumbersome and slow compared to fighters because they have to carry heavy ordnance. They are extremely vulnerable to fighter craft and some support craft as well as anti-air weaponry employed by ground forces. Support Craft Support craft encompasses aircraft that do not fit into either category such as dedicated scout craft, gunships, and dropships. Support craft are similar to support vehicles in the ground vehicle classification and merely to help gain air or ground superiority and are unable to gain it themselves. Space Vessels Frigates Frigates are light vessels designed to provide screens to defend larger vessels from small ships as well as provide supporting fire to eliminate enemy vessels. Many frigate class vessels are also referred to as destroyers, depending on the species. These vessels are often seen in groups ranging from a pair to sometimes more than a dozen hunting down vulnerable vessels and small ships. Typically, frigates carry weaponry able to deal with large and small vessels. Ships referred to as destroyers often employ more powerful weaponry which allows them to hunt down larger vessels with greater ease, although this is not necessarily the case. Destroyers can also refer to a type of capital ship, though many species do not use this classification. Capital Ships Capital ships are the backbone of any fleet and provide the most firepower. These large vessels are cumbersome and slow compared to the smaller and nimbler frigates, but are much more heavily armed and armored. Capital ships are pivotal to the success of any fleet. *Type-7 Leviathin *Typhoon-II Class Battlecruiser Small Ships Small ships encompass small single ship fighters and bombers all the way to small corvette-class vessels. These ships are merely to harass enemy vessels and engage other small ships. These ships are able to target the tiny weakpoints in ships that larger vessels may not be able to target. Cruisers Cruisers are the middle road between frigates and capital ships and are the most numerous of vessels in service. They provide decent firepower against small ships and frigates as well as against capital ships. They are often very maneuverable and also decently clad in armor. They don't excel in any particular way, but just the same they have few weaknesses. *Type-72 Assault Cruiser